


Moon Above the Forest

by CJTodd2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Drama, Elf Draco, Fairy Luna, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Nargles, Powerful Draco, Secretly Smart Crabbe and Goyle, They Not Saints But Not Total Assholes, Tolkien References Abound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJTodd2/pseuds/CJTodd2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU. 4 year old Draco set out one day with Dobby in search of a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Above the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I have no impulse control, and recently got into Harry Potter Fanfic.

Narcissa Malfoy dotted on her, only son, Draco. From his downy blonde hair to his little feet she couldn’t love anyone else more. That being said, the young boy got ample amounts of attention from his mother, and even his usually very busy father. With no other siblings, Draco received all his parents love and anything they could give their only child. It left him without playmates, except for the occasional visit from one of his father’s associate’s children, but Draco didn’t mind it much. One of his favorite house elves, Dobby, was his primary caretaker aside from his mother and surrogate playmate to the young boy.

Dobby usually ended up scrambling after Draco when he was feeling particularly adventurous, as young boys tend to be at his age, but looking after the young master of the house of Malfoy was one of his more enjoyable duties. At the age of 4, Draco was still getting the hang of being a pureblood gentleman as his father expected he be, but he was still so very shy from being only with family much of his young life. Dobby found him even more enjoyable since the young master thought it only acceptable to give every creature he came across a hug, being an affectionate little boy his mother adored.   

“Come on, Dobby, Come on!”

As much as four year old Draco loved his parents, a moment of freedom from them left more time for exploration. He toddled around the manor’s estate enjoying being outside after the rain had stopped. His special dragon hide boots ensured he wouldn’t be too muddy, even if he jumped in puddles he found. Dobby would just snap him clean anyway.

“Young Master Draco, Lady Malfoy will worry, yes she will, Dobby shouldn’t allow, you to go too far from home!”

Draco didn’t want his mother to worry, but Narcissa was out visiting a friend in France and his father was busy in his study. They might not worry if him and Dobby weren’t gone too terribly long. He wanted to explore. It was this day he decided he was going to go and find himself a friend. He didn’t think it was too terribly hard, and perhaps his father would be proud of him for making one all one his own.

Draco replied, “There’s something really important I need your _talan_ magic for, Dobby, please will you help me.”

Dobby tugged on his large floppy ears, “Oh, Dobby can’t refuse when Master says please, Oh if it be important too how can Dobby say no. Dobby cannot. What might Master Draco need of Dobby’s magic?”

“I’m going to find a friend!” Draco exclaimed, “To do so we must find the best person nearest to us. Someone around my age should do. You can apparate us to the boy or girl, and we’ll have a new friend. Isn’t it a wonderful idea, Dobby.”

“Wonderful, wonderful idea, Master Draco.” Dobby said, “A friend is very wonderful, indeed, that’s what Dobby thinks. Dobby sometimes wishes he had some.”

Draco’s smile fell and he looked at the ground, “Am I not your friend, Dobby?”

Dobby gasped, “Oh yes, yes you are, Master Draco. Dobby is sorry. Dobby had forgotten because Dobby also serves Master Draco’s family. Dobby must be punished.”

Dobby dropped to his knobby knees and started pounded his head against the muddy ground. Draco stopped him, “No, Dobby, it’s okay. We need to go and find a new friend. No more punishments. I’ll still give you a hug even though you forgot. It’s okay.”

Draco pulled the muddy headed Dobby into a hug. Dobby started to cry, “Oh, Master Draco is too kind. Dobby will clean Draco and Dobby, so we be presentable for new friend. Dobby will punish himself later for forgetting. Dobby will surely find the best kindest person that is close for Master Draco’s friend.”

Draco held onto Dobby’s arm, “Brilliant! I’m ready to go, Dobby.”

“To the kindest, most loving, bestest, friendliest friend, Master Draco, that is who we shall find!”

* * *

Pandora Lovegood collected herbs for her potions as her daughter, Luna, danced with her arms spread wide in the damp grass. Her only daughter was alway very light on her feet and danced like a dream as she enjoyed the after-rain feeling that filled the air. Pandora could never stand being away from the trees for long. Even if Xenophilius had warned her to be wary of wrackspurts since they were more drawn to blondes when she and Luna went outside.

Luna had been far too busy watching the greyish thinning clouds as she danced to hear it, but the trees told Pandora off the appearance of a boy with a House Elf as a companion. She peered into the forest to see a young boy, a bit older than her Luna, with hair so light of blonde he could’ve been mistaken for a sibling of Luna’s. The boy hid behind the pillowcase clad house elf when he saw her, “By Titania, how might you have gotten there? There’s no need to be afraid, little one. You can come here. I’m sure my daughter wouldn’t mind some company.”

Dobby asked, “Miss, your daughter would she be about my master’s age. Would she be the kindest and most wonderful of a friend?”

Pandora smiled, “Why she is about his age. I like to think she is very kind and a wonderful friend. Would you like to meet her? Is that why you were wandering? Was it in search of a friend?”

Draco, being only three, did a pretty good job of hiding behind Dobby, but Pandora could see very clearly the boy’s cheeks tint pink at her guessing their mission, but he still nodded. Dobby introduced himself, “This is my young master, Draco Lucius Malfoy, of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. Oh, and Dobby is my name.”

Pandore nodded her head, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Malfoy, and Mr. Dobby.”

Dobby’s tennis ball eyes went wider than they already were, “Mr. Dobby. No, no, Miss, simply Dobby will do. Mr. Dobby, Dobby can’t recall ever being called Mr. Dobby.”

Draco mumbled, “Just Draco will do, Madam.”

“Well then, Simply Dobby and Just Draco, I am Pandora Lovegood. I’ll introduce you to my daughter.”

Draco and Dobby followed behind Pandora as she called for her daughter, “Luna, Little Darling, we have some guests I’d like you to meet.”

Luna stopped dancing and ran to meet them, “Hello, Mummy. Hello, guests. I’m Luna.”

Luna’s stringy blonde hair was free flowing down her back and her grey eyes were not so different from his own. Draco remembered what his father had taught him about properly treating a lady. He held out his hand to her and when she put her hand in his he gently kissed it. Luna giggled. Draco said, “My Name is Draco Malfoy. It’s nice to meet you, Luna. This is my house elf Dobby. Would you be my friend?” Dobby tugged on Draco’s sleeve, “Oh, and Dobby’s friend too.”  
Luna nodded vigorously, “Oh, yes! I would be your friend and Dobby’s. Mummy, two friends in one day!”

Draco smiled at her acceptance of his friendship, but he couldn’t ignore the buzzing of his senses that told him they were more than just witches. He asked, “Would you be of the _Eldar_ of long ago?”

Luna tilted her head, “What’s the _Elder_?”

Pandora corrected her, “The _Eldar_ , Love. I can already see how the blood of the People of the Stars runs through his veins. Already a beautiful one you are, even with a glamor hiding those leaf shaped ears of your’s. Descended from the great Archer I believe. The Eldar will exist so long as this world does, even if they’re lines are deluded by man in the age of man’s rule. It runs strong in you, little Draco, even more so than your father. You’ve been blessed by the Valier. When you grow, you will be so graceful, slender, and strong. I feel you’ll accomplish what your father could not.”

Draco blushed, “My Father told me some of that. He says they were once great and mighty. Warriors of the forest. You know a lot, so are you?”

Pandora shook her head, “No, Luna and I are not. We are of the People of Peace as my great grandmother was. Luna even more so than I.”

Dobby bowed low, “Dobby is sorry. Dobby didn’t know he was in presence of the fair folk.”

Luna patted Dobby’s head, “It’s okay, Dobby.”

“Father says the fae are mischievous and vain.” Draco blurted out.

Pandora chuckled, “Well, it’s a bit true. Of course, there are many different types of Fae. Just imagine my surprise when the woods told of blood and the high and a Talan elf roaming around. I certainly would’ve played a trick had I not known you were only a child.”

Luna whispered to Draco, “One day I’ll speak to the woods.”

Draco whispered back, “Father says one day I’ll create a bow formed under my own magic after I get my wand that is.”

Panora patted both Draco’s and Luna’s heads, “I have a feeling the two of you will show the world your wonder's someday. Why don’t you go play with Dobby. I still need to find some Dewberries, hemlock, mallowsweet, and a touch of mint.”

Draco whispered to Luna, “What are dewberries?”

Luna replied, “For the little darling kin that visit sometimes. I’ll show you.”

Luna told Draco and Dobby of Wrackspurts, Nargles, Heliopaths, and Crumpled Horned Snorlacks. Draco had never heard of them before, but he assumed it was a secret of the fair folk. After all, his own father told him stories that his mother told him of creatures not many knew of like Orcs and Halflings. She was kind to Dobby, not like Millicent Bulstrode, and offered to have her Mum help her make them both butterbeer cork necklaces. She was peaceful and honest unlike Theodore Nott, so Draco decided Dobby would definitely receive a treat for finding such a wonderful friend.

Luna didn’t have a broom, but Draco had fun playing with her anyway. She was more articulate than other 3 year olds, and Draco never got bored listening to what she told her about. They raced with Dobby, who turned out to be the fastest, and make a contest to see who could find the nicest stone. Draco taught her a few words in Elvish, although Pandora stopped Luna when she tried to teach him some words in Mermish. She said a racket like just might wake someone up in Germany. Draco pouted when Dobby claimed they must go before Lucius noticed their absence, but cry when Pandora said he could come visit any time he liked. Luna promised to be his friend even after he went back home, so he went with Dobby without a fight.

Dobby left Draco to check on the going on’s of the house with the other house elves, but Draco took it with good grace. He skipped through the manor just like he had seen Luna do, and it would’ve been very good skipping had he not run into his father. Draco clutched his father’s room and craned his neck to look up at him, “Hello, _Ada_.”

Lucius raised a brow at his son, “ Hello, Draco. Might I ask what you were doing?”

“Skipping, Papa. It was quite fun. I apologize for running into you.”

  
Lucius nodded, “Apology accepted, _hên_. You’ve been a very well behaved boy; not once disturbing me in my study perhaps a treat would be in order.”

Draco raised his arms to get Lucius to pick him up. Lucius glanced around the halls, making sure they were alone, before he picked up his one child and embraced him. Draco buried his face into his father’s neck, “Might we have strawberry tarts? I’d like that. _Gi melin_ , Papa.”

Lucius allowed himself a smile at his affectionate child, even if he’d never do such a thing in public, and he’d been trying to encourage Draco to call him father, “ _Gi Melin, Henig_. I’m sure strawberry tarts are within the house elves capability. Your mother should return home soon enough, but until then It will just be you and I. What do you suppose we should do with our time alone.”

Draco asked“Can you teach me to play the flute, harp, and violin?”

“You’ve never asked that before. Why do you ask now?”

Draco whispered into Lucius’ ear, “I made a friend who I want to hear songs like the one of the Lady Evenstar.”

Lucius thought Draco’s friend nothing more than childish imagination, but was pleased to hear his child take interest in song, He did not have the voice for song, but he’d heard Draco sing to the house elves and his stuffed toys. Narcissa would love it, even if they would never show such things at a ball to other families. Lucius prefered to keep his elven heritage quiet, not out of shame, but preference. It was why he put a glamor on both his and Draco’s ears.

He gently brushed a hand through Draco’s hair, “Of course. Although you’re much too small for a harp or violin, a flute would suit you. Then again, there isn’t a more lovely sound than a child’s voice. I’ll teach you, so then you may teach your friend.”

Draco smiled and kissed Lucius cheek, “Thank you, Papa.”

With the Dark Lord gone, Lucius could indulge his wife with the stories his own mother passed to him, and his son would be raised not only as a proper heir, but with knowing history, music, art, and tales long forgotten by many; the _Eldar_ an exception to his. His father had been contempt with his mother for hiding her heritage from him and in turn hid it from the Dark Lord out of shame, but with peace and safety that was brought on that Halloween night Draco would at least never have to deal with any of that. If there was one thing Lucius Malfoy loved more than his wife, it was his son.

“You’re very welcome, my Dragon.”


End file.
